


Gone Golden

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: In 1948, Carol decides to go blonde.





	Gone Golden

Their newborn daughter’s squealing cries awoken Carol on her side of the bed, but Harge barely moved a muscle as he slept on his back with a satin night mask worn over his eyes. He breathed loudly through his nose, causing horrendous grunts and snores. Carol picked herself off the bed and tied the robe belt tighter around her waist with her curly brown hair pressed to one side of her face. The wife and new mother shuffled out of the bedroom she shared with her rich spouse and headed straight down the hallway to the nursery on the first door to the right.

Dorinda’s nanny had slept soundlessly in her rocking chair at the far corner of the bedroom. Carol liked Henrietta, but she was far too old and too forgetful to watch over a baby. Carol stepped beside the white woven-made crib to carefully scoop up the screeching infant. The girl stifled out small grunts and whines of protest—reminding Carol of Harge, who she couldn’t help but snicker over the resemblance. Shushing her daughter, The young twenty-eight-year-old mother rocked Rindy all wrapped in a pink blanket with the tulip flowers and kissed her on the forehead. Rindy fell silent with her eyes slanted shut. Her tiny, wrinkly fingers whacked the side of Carol’s cheekbone. Carol reached up to grab hold of the fist and kissed it tenderly.

 _Let’s go see Abby,_ she thought to herself. 

xxxx

“Abby—we won’t stay long,” Carol began at the front door, readjusting her gloved hands with Rindy bundled up in her arms.

Abby squinted at her best friend with sleep still lingering her eyes. The sun was brightening the pale blue sky. Crows were cawing. Pushing the door wider, she allowed the young mother inside.

“Harge still asleep?” 

“Everybody still is!”

Abby smirked as she took the baby from Carol to let her take off her coat. Carol’s tall figure in the floral housedress made her appear frail and very thin. 

“Are you eating enough?”

Carol blushed, slipping off her velvet knit cap. Abby handed her back the baby before gesturing for them to go settle in the parlor room.

“I know we can’t stay here long, but I wanted your opinion on something,” Carol peered down, inserting her pinkie through Rindy’s mouth to suck on and be content.

Abby sat herself down in her sofa chair in her cotton nightgown with hair braided and fallen over her shoulder. She brought over a mug of coffee and a single unlit cigarette. 

“What do you think of me going blonde?” Carol glanced back to Abby, who slowly set her drink down before putting the cigarette in her mouth.

“Like Debbie Reynolds, or Veronica Lake?”

“Veronica Lake.” 

Abby lit up and dragged smoothly before puffing out. “I think you’d be a cold stone fox! How would Harge take it?”

“Who cares how he takes anything,” Carol snorted. She felt Rindy pushing her pinkie away. “He’s a man.”

Abby couldn’t agree with that statement more.


End file.
